Magias opuestas
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Ahora que se entero de la relacion de gray y lucy, ella ya no tiene un motivo para quedarse en el gremio... ¿Oh si? JuviaX?


Las magias opuestas

Ella sabía perfectamente que su querido gray-sama jamás le haría caso, menos ahora que está con la rubia, le tenía celos, ¿Porque Lucy se tenía que quedar con él?, ella siempre busco lo mejor para el pelinegro, siempre lo protegió, siempre quiso que el sonriera para ella… ahora para ella el gremio era mucho peor que el pandemónium del castillo de los grandes juegos mágicos en el que erza derroto a los 100 demonios, ¿Por qué?, porque ella siempre veía a gray y Lucy juntos, abrazándose, besándose, juvia había perdido, y le dolía el creer que ya había perdido desde antes, lo noto aquella vez en la que Lucy, ella y otras magas pelearon en la esfera de agua, en la que Lucy salió mal herida, gray corrió todo lo que pudo para agarrar a Lucy, velo por ella hasta que se pusiera bien, desde ese momento se empezó a dar cuenta que con cada día perdía su oportunidad de estar con el mago de hielo que le enseño el hermoso cielo, por el pudo ver aquel cielo que creyó era un mito, en la torre phantom lo conoció y en la torre de phantom se enamoro de él… Ahora que hará?, solo estaba en fairy tail por su gray-sama sin embargo el encontró la felicidad con la heartfilia, ella ya no tiene ningún motivo para permanecer ahí, o si?...

Mientras que un mago de cabellera rosada estaba sentado en el árbol del centro de magnolia, en el que ella se arreglo para él, al pensar que se le declararía, que tonto fue en ese entonces, no se dio cuenta, se había enamorado de Lucy pero era tarde ella ya no lo ama, ahora ama a su amigo-enemigo gray, cuando creyó estar seguro de lo que sentía por la rubia no dudo dos veces en ir por ella, verla, abrazarla, besarla… Ya era tarde, cuando fue hacia su casa la vio a ella y a él "hielito" besándose, solo se quedo parado como idiota, sintió algo caliente en su mejilla… una lagrima, estaba llorando, lo sospechaba… cuando Lucy perdió contra flare gray estaba furioso, iba a ir por ella pero él le gano y fue a consolar a la rubia, cuando perdió contra la hija del maestro de sabertooth el no dudo ni un poco para ir a evitar su caída, cuando se dio cuenta también gray fue a evitar la caída que de seguro le hubiera hecho mucho daño, -Eh perdido- Es lo que repetía, ella encontró la felicidad pero no con el… el la ama pero ella ya no, aun así está agradecido porque gracias a ella descubrió que habeces la amistad se convierte en amor y que el amor se puede convertir en amistad ¿Por qué?.

Ambos magos se repetían en su mente lo mismo –La/Lo eh perdido-, la maga de hielo por alguna razón quiso ir al centro, lejos del gremio, lejos de la feliz pareja y ahí fue cuando lo vio, el mago que siempre le buscaba pelea a su gray-sama, -Natsu-san…- Susurro la maga y se acerco hacia el dragón slayer que veía a la nada.

El mago pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, era juvia, la maga que siempre acosaba a gray, y que estaba obsesionada con él, levanto su mirada y la vio con sus ojos cristalinos, estaba llorando, ya se entero de todo… -Juvia…- Dijo con voz apagada –Ya te enteraste-

-Si, juvia se entero hace poco-

-¿Y duele?-Juvia solo se toco en donde está su corazón y asintió con la mirada baja –Ya veo, si también me duele-

Juvia lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos –¿La ama natsu-san?-

-Como no tienes idea, pero…- El mago hizo una pausa y respiro muy hondo- Eh perdido- Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

-¿Dónde los vio?

-Por la ventana del departamento de Lucy… ¿Y tú?-

-En el gremio…-

-Entonces son iré ahí-

-No, es más doloroso, todos están festejando su relación, es como si le hicieran saber a juvia que no tiene oportunidad de enamorarlo porque el ya tiene a Lucy-san-

-Ella sabrá que la amo…-

-Es lo que juvia se pregunta, ¿gray-sama sabrá que juvia lo ama con todo el corazón?-

-¿Y que harás ahora juvia?, hay alguien que dice que te ama, puedes ser todavía rescatada-

-¿De qué habla natsu-san?-

-Del estúpido exhibicionista 2, creo que es Lyon-

-Tal vez, pero juvia ama a gray-sama-

-Lo entiendo-

-¿Y usted? También puede ser rescatado, lissana-san lo ama-

-Pero yo amo a Lucy-

-Juvia lo sabe-

-Ya lo sospechabas ¿Verdad?-

-Si, puede que juvia se haya dado cuenta cuando Lucy-san peleo en la esfera de agua… gray-sama fue sin dudar a rescatar a Lucy-

-Yo, después de su pelea contra la de raven tail-

-Juvia…- La de ojos azules comenzó a llorar –Juvia ya no sabe si seguir en fairy tail…-

-Yo siempre eh estado en fairy tail, pero ahora ya no tengo motivos para permanecer ahí-

Ambos magos se miraron, eran sus miradas tan profundas y llenas de dolor, es como si con solo verse pudieran saber lo que sentían en ese momento, comprendían el dolor del otro, había algo en aquella mirada que les hacia tener el corazón cálido, algo que sentían cuando estaban con gray (juvia)/ Lucy (natsu), reconocían ese sentimiento a la perfección, se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que Cupido estaba flechándolos otra vez, amor a primera vista como lo fue con gray/Lucy, con solo verlos la primera vez se sentía ese sentimiento de protección, de amor. Ambos magos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que la punta de la nariz de cada uno se tocara, se sentía bien sentir la respiración del otro, ambos cerraron sus ojos poco a poco a punto de besarse hasta que…

-NATSU TE ESTABA BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS! –Ambos magos se separaron de inmediato con un sonrojo muy notable- ¿Que estaban haciendo?

-N-nada!-Dijeron ambos al unisonó– Que quieres happy –Dijo natsu un poco molesto-

-Aye! Todos los están buscando en el gremio-

Ambos se observaron y le sonrieron al otro –Vamos juvia, no queremos que se preocupen demasiado-

Juvia asintió y se paro –Vamos, natsu-san-

El neko azul se dio una leve idea de lo que estaba pasando, sonrió pícaramente –Se guuuuuuuuuustan!-

Ambos sonrieron con nerviosismo y se dirigieron al gremio, pero cuando el neko no los veía se tomaban de las manos, porque si, Cupido les guardo al que sería su amor destinado hasta el final, para que comprendieran que con el amor no se debe dudar, porque perderías, los magos ya no repetirían eso, si con un poco de amor que había en sus corazones no dudarían de nuevo, porque en el amor no se duda jamás.

Ahora ambos magos encontraron una nueva razón para quedarse en el gremio, y ese motivo tenia nombre y apellido… Juvia y natsu encontraron nuevamente el amor.


End file.
